A Dios
by Dark artemisa
Summary: Al final todos eran para él unas piezas de ajedrez, pero nunca debes de querer a sus piezas. POEMA DE KOMUI UP!
1. Pobre chico

Pobre chico

que ha perdido todo,

se pregunta si acaso

algo a sido sincero en su vida,

entre sonrisas llora su desgracia,

¿por qué le mienten?

piensa detrás de su cara de poker,

siempre a sido el bufón

de un dios que juega con él,

lo levanta y lo tira a su antojo.

Pobre chico,

quiere salvar a los demás

porque se ve reflejado en ellos,

no puede evitar pensar

que algún día

el también será salvado,

¿por qué ese día no llega?

¿por qué empieza verse mas lejano?,

él se a cansado de esperar,

a perdido su esperanza,

y no puede evitar

llorar con desesperación.

Pobre chico,

¿por qué no lo escuchan?

Sus llantos se pierden en la nada

el mismo se pierde en el pasado,

lentamente deja de ser el mismo

y nadie mas que él lo nota,

desaparece lentamente

triste lamenta su mala suerte,

nadie se ha dado cuenta

de ese cambio,

como una sombra lo abraza

y lo consume

mientras una melodía

que antes le daba alegría

ahora cada nota lo lastima.

Pobre chico,

siempre a sido un niño de nadie,

perdido entre la gente,

siendo herido por el amor,

y es que el empieza a preguntarse

¿podría ser amado?


	2. Al dios que tanto Odia

_En realidad esto era originalmente un poema sobre Allen, ya saben, "Pobre chico", y después pensé en Lenalee, y después con mas ocio me dije "hey, Kanda y Lavi merecen el suyo", a sí que aquí me tienen escribiendo una serie de poemas sobre nuestros lindos exorcistas.... ya se que son todos tristes pero, son de los únicos pensamientos que se me ocurrían escribirlos, estos han pasado por el control calidad llamo "hijas" Si, les agradezco la paciencia de leer mis inventos._

**Al Dios que tanto Odia.**

Al Dios que tanto Odia

alza la chica sus plegarias,

la cuales otra vez serán ignoradas,

y ella no podrá hacer nada.

Es triste su mirada,

y no comprende muchas cosas,

¿por qué ella tiene que vivir todo eso?,

¿por qué le quitan a su nueva familia?,

¿es que aquel Dios la odia tanto?

Las demás personas no saben de que hablan

cuando le dicen con sonrisas

"tienes mucha suerte, dios te ama"

pero el ser amada por ese Dios

no es tener suerte.

El Dios que tanto Odia

es muy caprichoso

y no desea compartir a su muñeca preferida,

la abraza y la mima,

le da seres que amar

y que ella misma ame,

para después quitárselos y destrozarlos,

y es que no puede ver

a su muñeca en brazos de alguien más,

pero no quiere verla llorar.

El Dios que tanto odia,

le brinda su amor,

ese amor que toda su vida

le ha traído desgracias,

le da dones que ella no quiere,

le da vida que ella ya no desea,

¿por qué me amas a mi Dios?

Se pregunta todos los días,

y la respuesta nunca llega.

El Dios que tanto odia

le da sueños y esperanzas,

que nunca deja morir,

porque el mismo Dios tiene su esperanza,

de que su amada muñeca

un día lo ame,

pero su muñeca ha aprendido

solo a odiarle.


	3. Un Observador

¿qué es lo que esconde detrás de esa sonrisa?

Es la pregunta que le gustaría escuchar

y no se atreven a formular los demás,

la sonrisa se ha vuelto su barrera

para no tener cerca a cualquier persona,

su misión es ser un espectador

y no intervenir,

es tan fácil decirlo.

Pero es un trabajo que el decidió tomar

nadie lo obligo,

el escogió ser un observador,

y los disfruta sin más.

La historia es fantástica,

mas cuando la vez ante tus ojos

ser creada y destruida,

todos los que lo rodean son personajes

de esa interminable novela,

que eventualmente sus nombres

serán plasmados en tinta

y serán recordados años mas tarde

antes de ser olvidados como otros tantos,

pero él que es solo un observador,

nunca figurará en estos registros.

El lo sabe, y acepta su destino,

hace tiempo que lo hizo,

pero hay algo en él que dice

"esto esta mal",

hay veces que quisiera ser parte de la historia,

ser otro personaje insignificante

de esa gran novela

y perderse en las páginas

del libro llamado historia verdadera.

¿qué es lo que el mismo reniega?

¿por qué a dejado su nombre atrás?

Tiene miedo de ser el mismo,

tiene miedo de ser un personaje,

tiene miedo de amar a aquellos

que se perderán con el tiempo,

tiene miedo a perderse.

Porque como buen observador

sabe que no todo perdura,

nada es eterno,

aunque en momentos lo parezca,

y tiene miedo a esos sentimientos

tan superfluos que lo hacen insignificante,

tiene miedo a lo que se esta convirtiendo,

un ser con sentimientos,

porque sabe bien que para ser

un observador más,

debe renunciar a su humanidad,

para con total objetividad

escribir un pedazo de la historia.

Y ahora empieza a dudar

de esa decisión de la cuál

siempre estuvo tan seguro,

sabe que se a empezado a funcionar

con el disfraz que a sido

su nombre 49ª,

y para su horror

a descubierto,

que tiene miedo dejar ese nombre atrás,

porque los nombres siempre fueron disfraces

y ahora tiene miedo de abandonar uno de ellos.

Pero la historia solo la escriben

los observadores,

y los personajes la ejecutan,

no puede ser los dos,

y sabe que el momento

de dejar de ser un personaje

se acerca cada vez más.

Reza por ser escuchado,

reza porque detengan su mano

compulsiva que plasma la historia en datos,

y reza porque lo hagan un nombre de tinta

entre la historia.

Pero lo irónico de ello,

es que como bueno observador

nunca a creído en alguien al cuál rezar,

y sabe que todas sus plegarias,

han desaparecido en la nada,

a sí como lo hará

su alias 49.


	4. Arma Inhumana

**Ahora me siento todo Allen diciendo...estúpido Bakanda...¡volví! XD después de un largo tiempo de desaparición, pero en verdad el que seguía era Kanda y mi musa no daba para el ,¬¬ demasiado simple que llega a ser complicada, pero al final pude!!! XD de algo sirve los nuevos caps del manga, pero bueno no les hago perder el tiempo, aquí esta el poema del Bakanda.**

Arma Inhumana

Le han llamado de muchas maneras

egoísta, frío, distante,

pero la que se refiere mejor a él

es un ser inhumano.

Realmente es inhumano,

un experimento de una sociedad

desesperada por una salvación,

una arma creada

con el solo fin de funcionar

en una guerra milenaria.

Un arma que a pesar de todo

y para ira suya,

es imperfecta,

porque a su desgracia

el tiene algo llamado alma,

el tiene recuerdos que pueden

atormentarlo.

Nunca se ha preguntado

si lo que hace esta bien o mal,

simplemente es una acción,

con un final para la guerra milenaria.

En un principio tuvo preguntas,

miles que vienen en el paquete

llamado espíritu,

cariño a personas que por ser personas

desaparecían perdidas en el tiempo.

Pero el solo es un arma,

lo aprendió con el tiempo,

las preguntas no le sirven a un arma,

las personas son un estorbo para el objetivo de un arma,

así se convirtió el inhumano ser ahora.

Una existencia vacía,

una existencia con el único propósito

de combatir,

pero a su suerte

las preguntas vuelven,

pero sin respuesta alguna;

¿qué le puede pasar

a un arma imperfecta cuando

son propósito llega a su fin?

¿qué le pasa a un arma

imperfecta cuando ya no pueda combatir más?

¿que le pasa a un arma cuando genera sentimientos y emociones?

Porque todo tiene un inicio, un propósito y un final,

hasta él....¿no?

**Saben que dejar un review no cuesta nada???**


	5. Doble Cara

**Volví!, si ya se que tarde, pero bueno espero que sigan leyendo, ahora les traigo a Komui.**

Doble cara

En el momento que acepto ese juego

Sabía que las consecuencias serían duras,

Sabía que vidas se perderían

Pero en ese momento pensó "ella lo vale"

Aun piensa eso mientras

Ella le sirve un café y le sonríe,

Pero no sabía que pesaría jugar.

Sentimientos, emociones,

A nada puede comprometerse

Más que ella,

No hay amigos solo buenos conocidos

Piezas de ajedrez que son reemplazables

Hasta que un día se vio

Preocupándose por un alfil blanco

Se dijo "no es por él sino por lo que nos puede hacer"

¿por qué dolió tanto cuando su alfil estaba dispuesto

A morir por ganar el juego?

Solo eran piezas como él

En un juego de ajedrez

Usaba su mejor disfraz,

Dos caras, una sonrisa

Y unos anteojos para engañar,

Detrás de ellos estaba un manipulador

Sabía perfectamente lo que era

Y ese era el problema

Pesaba manipular…hasta a lo que más amaba,

Pero sus dos caras se estaban volviendo una,

El disfraz se pegaba a su piel,

No sabía ya en donde terminaba

Cada una de las caras,

No sabía donde él estaba parado.


End file.
